


rose garden, filled with thorns keep you guessing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, We Are Gods by Audiomachine.mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter perks up, the rose totally forgotten as he scrambles to get up. "How did you —""Remembered you hate this garden they made in dedication to you." Hephaestus shrugs as he looks around, smirking lewdly as he eyes the statue of one of Aphrodite's many forms.-Updated February 1, 2021. Five of Swords. Ready for combat for love.Happy Valentine's Day, Starker fandom.- Vittoria
Relationships: Because love transcends beyond physical aspects. You can't fight me on this., James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Non-Binary!Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. don't blame me, love made me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> “Love is powerful. It can bring the gods to their knees.” ― Rick Riordan
> 
> "Mother you did not." Harry gasps, horrified and amused at the same time. 
> 
> "I mean, why not?" Peter shrugs as he shuffles his tarot deck. Queen of Swords. Tarot in Wonderland is such a fitting deck. "If I'm gonna insult my exes, might as do it artistically." He reaches for the tea pot and refills his son's cup and his'. "My dread for retribution has always been quenched by tears. Drink the tea while it's hot, darling."

Greek God!Tony Stark who left Opympus because, well, Aphrodite doesn't like him anymore. So he busies himself travelling around the world.

He goes by many names. The Romans call him Vulcan sometimes and varies from culture to culture. He doesn't stay though. He hates the idea of settling down so he moves.

Becoming the hot shot CEO of Stark Industries wasn't intentional though. Well, maybe it was. He wanted to be reborn, wishing to experience a mother's love, wishing to forget how Hera threw him off the skies —

Maria Stark is a wonderful woman. Would do anything for him. He misses his Mama and her soft piano pieces that she plays for him when he couldn't sleep, when he remembers those time. In that cursed acropolis. Him.

So he calls her all the way from New York to Roma. "Mama?" He whispers when Maria Stark picks up his call, his voice trembling. "Bad dreams."

Maria Stark coos softly, her voice ever so sweet and gentle as she walks to the living room where their generations of grand piano was. "Let it all out, bambino. And your Dummy won't like it when you mess up your labs once more."

Tony chuckles wetly at this, shaking his head as he reaches to pat Dummy who's tilting his claws at him curiously.

-

When he woke up in the cave at Afghanistan, he let out a loud growl as he places his hand over his chest. He could feel his mortal life slipping away. This can't be. Tony let out an angry fuck you, wishing he could tell him — "Many a millenia and you're still mocking me." So fucking cruel. So fucking cruel how he couldn't forget — 

"Yeah, yeah. You still have my heart. You happy?"

-

There's something off with the spider kid. For one, he's unusually chatty. Too naive for his liking. So he made a suit for him. He tries to convince himself that it's for pure intention and not because of how beautiful the curve of his ass was. Oh, his father would be so proud. 

He never really got to proceed with the operation...It felt wrong. But he gets to spend time with the kid. That reminds him, he should visit his kids at camp. He heard that one of his eldest has won a robotics competition in that nerd school...

Ned tries not to squeak when his father contacted him. "Edward."

"H-Hi Dad." The boy greets with a smile, wincing when Tony tutted at him. "Okay, let me explain —"

"I'm proud of you." He blurts out, letting out a heartfelt laugh. "Keep it up and I might make you the lead of the IT department."

Ned let out a huge sigh of relief only for Tony to scold him. "Still grounded for hacking through things you shouldn't mess with though."

And he totally forgot about the kid. It wasn't intentional though. He's busy and Pepper...and that godling she's carrying. He has to keep them safe. That motherfucker is coming and he has work to do.

-

Of course, the inevitable is coming. What a righteous ass, Tony thought to himself as he tries not to roll his eyes as Thanos proclaims himself as the savior of the universe. 

He felt it coming. This sudden dread that filled his heart. The kid. The kid, Peter. No. "Peter." He wanted to say his name, to pull him in his arms. 

"I'm sorry." Peter sniffles, as he fades away, his departure slow and torturous because of his cursed spider DNA. "I shouldn't have — Should've loved you properly. I —" He gasps, choking as he tries to swallow down his sobs, reaching out for Tony's arc reactor. "It's beautiful." He says breathlessly, entranced by it's soft glow. "That's why I wanted to keep it for myself."

-

It took him five years. Five years. To get his shit together. In his defense, the universe was a mess. Literally and figuratively. The Fates are arguing, beating each other with their knitting sticks. And Morgan is a cutie.

One chance. 

Tony scoofs. That witch. Hecate should stop gifting mortals the abilty, to be honest. 

But it's Peter. So it's worth the risk. He goes back to work.

"Shit."

"Shit." Morgan giggles, watching as her father flails.

-

When he snapped his fingers, he didn't expect to be in audience with those rocks.

"Hephaestus." Reality greets, ever so strict and knowing. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Tony huffs as he crosses his arms.

"He's waiting for you." Soul says softly when Tony was about to fire back. "And you know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

At this, his eyes bursts into flames. "His fault, not mine. Manipulative thieving little bitch, what the fuck does he want more?"

"You." 

Then he wakes up.

-

He tries to find Peter when he regained his strength. Wielding the universal entities was no joke.

"Where would Aphrodite go where Aphrodite wouldn't?" He muses out loud as he navigates through the skies.

"Sir, may I suggest we pass by Paris, France?"

Tony almost let out a hysterical laugh at this. "Thanks Jarvis. I owe you."

"Don't you always, sir?"

-

Of course he'd found him in the rose garden near the Arc of Triumph.

"Gross." Tony hears Peter scoof to himself, smirking as he watches him pluck the red petals one by one. "Too flashy. I don't know why they always choose red when pink is more beautiful."

"Well," Tony drawls out as he reveals himself to Peter. "It's attractive. And you never had a problem with my suit."

Peter perks up, the rose totally forgotten as he scrambles to get up. "How did you —"

"Remembered you hate this garden they made in dedication to you." Hephaestus shrugs as he looks around, smirking lewdly as he eyes the statue of one of Aphrodite's many forms. 

"Well it's too vulgar." Aphrodite snaps, his cheeks blushing furiously as he flicks his fingers to get Tony's attention back at him and not at the statue. "Now what do you want?"

"I miss you." Hephaestus says truthfully as he takes a step further to Aphrodite. "Been a long time."

Aphrodite huffs and crosses his arms. "Don't worry, I've been busy —"

"Breaking hearts?"

"Fixing them." Aphrodite corrects with a growl. "It seems like you didn't really change your perception of me so what do you want anyways?" He says impatiently as he waves Hephaestus off and turning his attention to the statue built after him, watching as the water flows from the vessel she's holding. 'Unconditional love. How pathetic.' He says to himself.

"A date." Hephaestus says simply. "Fancy a glass at Champagne?"

Aphrodite smirks weakly as he looks up at the statue of his old self, his tears running steady like the flow of stream coming from the fountain. A memory of who he was, preserved for eternity for everyone to see. A reminder of who he was. "I'd like that." Aphrodite says with a hopeful heart.

He decides he likes this garden after all.


	2. i never meant to start a war, i just want you to let me in

Aphrodite is missing.

At first, Harry Osborne isn’t really that worried. His mother has always come and go as she pleases. He thought, maybe she went on an impromptu shopping spree. One of his sisters blew up their group chat about a rare Berkin so maybe…He shakes his head as he drags his suitcase and into the awaiting limousine his father has sent him, his mom promised to pick him up and that they’d spend time together once he comes home from France.

On the third day with no news from his mother, that’s when he decided to drop by camp.

He barges in the place like he owns it, marching to their cabin with determination. His mom always complimented his will power. “Love has so many forms, my dear.” Aphrodite would always tell him as she strokes his curls lovingly. “You’re just as passionate as your daddy.” She sighs lovingly, making him scrunch his nose in disgust. “Mommy ew.” He pouts, crossing his arms to which his mother just giggles.

Harry pays no mind at the girls that want to strike him up but his mother didn’t raise no gentleman so he flashes them a quick smile, nodding at them apologetically. “I’m sorry ladies,” he says apologetically when one tries to chat him up. “I’m on a mission.” The girls didn’t fail to blush. And with a wink, he proceeds to march back to their cabin, wanting nothing more but to get down to the bottom of this.

It took five seconds before the cabin erupted into chaos. 

“What do you mean mom’s missing?” Stacy shrieks, dropping her Natasha Denona palette in shock. “She was here three days ago!”

His other sisters are no better. “But we were supposed to go shopping!” Helena wails, making Drew, one of the eldest glare at her.

“Are you serious?” She hisses at Helena, scoofing. “Our mother is missing and your concern is your cancelled shopping trip?”

“It’s Prada!”

“That’s besides the point.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he flops next to his one of his brothers, Mitch. “Unbelievable.” He huffs, watching Stacy panic and Piper enter an existential crisis.

“Count me in.” Betty sighs as she lays dramatically on her big brothers’ laps. “Mom can’t be missing.” She sniffs, holding on to the teddy bear her mom gave to her dad. “She promised she’d visit me on my science fair.”

Harry sighs helplessly as he reaches to pet Betty’s blonde locks, Lacy, their youngest and their baby, joins in the cuddle pile, clutching a similar doll. “We’ll find mom.” He says with determination that snaps Piper from her inner crisis, clapping her hands to gather her siblings and promptly interrupting Stacy’s wailing if she’s still beautiful.

“Let’s look for mom.” She inhales sharply, grabbing the nearest candle to inhale its scent. “You said she didn’t pick you up, yes?” Harry nods grimly. “Maybe the twelve have an important meeting.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Stacy tutted, shaking her head as she pulls out a mirror, totally ignoring Drew’s muttering of “That’s mine.” as she examines her reflection, her usual bright green eyes becoming darker as she peers through. “He’s there.” Lord Hephaestus only revealed himself recently, shaking up the gods and humanity at the same time. “And besides, she’d rather wait in line than hear him and Lord Ares squabble like barbarians.” Alpine, Lord Ares’ cat who’s been napping, mewls at the mention of his owner. “See? Even Alpie agrees with me."

“Oh love,” she giggles as she continues to look in the mirror. To others, outside of her family, she’s just being, well, vain and obsessed with her appearance. Don’t get her wrong, she is concerned with her appearance. But this…”It’s so romantic every time they go to war for their person.” She says as she watches the world slowly ascends to chaos, Cleopatra doing everything she could for that Roman general. 

Drew chuckles at this as she grabs her tarot deck and begins shuffling. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She coos as she lays out the cards. Knight of Wands in reverse, Nine of Cups in reverse, Queen of Wands and Five of Swords in reverse. “How love could change a person for the better.” 

“Well, I say we all go out on a shopping trip.” Piper concludes, bringing her hands together with a smile. “Best leave it to our mother and let it all play out.” She scoops Lacy up, kissing her cheeks, assuring her that their mother would be okay before she grabs her purse and beckons her siblings to get ready. “After all, mother always love a good game.”

-

A few weeks later, Betty comes home, panic in her eyes. “Mom’s a spider now.”

“She’s what now?” Harry gasps, eyes widening in realization. “You mean…”

“Yes.” Betty hisses as the cabin perks up with interest, but not enough to pull them from whatever they’re doing.

“Well,” Stacy says as she flips a page from her latest copy of Cosmopolitan. “Mother has always been petty.” When someone clears their throat, she looks up from the article she’s reading and blinks. “What? It’s true though. And I mean no offense but just look at Harry.”

“Excuse me.” Harry growls, stomping his foot. “You take that back.”

“Don’t get me wrong, brother.” Stacy says soothingly as she sets the magazine to the side. “Mother loves you so much. And so does Mr. Osborne. Hell, there are rumors that she wanted to settle down with your dad too…But you can’t deny that she’s trying to get back at him.” 

Harry hates to admit it but she’s right.

“It was a mess when someone leaked about that rumor.” Stacy smiles knowingly before she picks up her magazine once more. “Never saw Mr. Stark that angry.”

-

“Oh boy.” Harry sighs as he grabs a bottle of champagne, not bothering to pour it out as he takes a swing. 

Their mother came back and is now a teenager. “Same. But mother has always been on the jailbait side.” Drew says, shaking her head in amusement as she grabs the bottle to take a swing as well. 

So their mother goes by Peter Parker now. Spider-Man. They try not to snort as they watch their mother examine Lord Ares’ metal arm, examining its design, tracing its surface while Lord Hephaestus pretends that he doesn’t mind it at all.

Somewhere in the camp’s premises, the hearth erupted into angry flames.

“Dad!” Leo, the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin, hisses, dragging their disgruntled father to their bunk. 

“If this ever ends up with another civil war, I’m out.” Drew says, shaking her head once more. “I mean, it already did happen with that mess in Germany so I wouldn’t be surprised at all.”


	3. still got the flowers that you sent...and the note you wrote that said that we were meant

“You’re an idiot.”

“I could say the same to you.” Marc Antony retorts as he drinks wine mixed with spices. “But she’s worth it, Sami. And she’s pregnant, you know. Twins. She says she’d name them after Helios and Selene. Sun and moon…”

“Like you and her.” Tony murmurs, the hearth burning much brighter. “Rarely meet, always chasing each other, almost always never catching up with each other…I’m right, you’re an idiot.”

“But it’s worth it.” Marc insists as he looks up at the skies, smiling up at the moon. “And besides, eclipse is upon us soon.”

“The world would be in awe.”

“The world would be in awe.” Marc Antony agrees, raising his drink for a toast. 

-

“Yeah, an idiot, Marc Antony.” Samael grits out, gripping the balcony as he watches Roma burn to the ground.

Then he grabs the wine Marc gifted to him and pours himself a drink. “You say it’s worth it, eh?”

-

‘You should’ve chose Samael as your middle name instead of Edward so that your initials would be A.S.S.,.’ The note attached to the red roses say.

Tony smirks, shaking his head fondly. Maybe he should’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of 'rose garden filled with thorns, keep you second guessing'. 
> 
> I forgot to explain the cards Drew pulled out from chapter two. Knight of Wands in reverse, Nine of Cups in reverse, Queen of Wands and Five of Swords in reverse. I pulled these out myself. (Long story but I decided to get more into tarot readings and astrology in general.) And it means that it's correcting past mistakes, not necessarily making up with the person they hurt but more like changing for the better and loving yourself. Because you can't love another person if you don't even love yourself.
> 
> And here's a playlist for this ficlet: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1qt36FvGe2Lsr5FFYwxovX?si=dD0Sh481Qo6Lw64VRslZeg


	4. bonus + i'm only a man with a candle to guide me, i'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me, a monster, a monster; i've turned into a monster

_“Fuck the ring…Ask yourself if you want to be legally bound to that energy…Not the sex or the comfort. The awkward silences, the neglect, and the disrespect. The feeling half-loved…The second guessing your worth kinda energy.”_

Aphrodite grits her teeth, glaring at the ring on her left hand.

“I just want what’s the best for you, darling.” Hera says, smiling lovingly as she forcefully fits this cursed piece of mockery. “It’s for the best. For our family. Don’t tell me that isn’t what you want, Aphry?”

“Of course,” Aphrodite spat, with all the hate and spite she could muster. “You always know what’s best for me. For us.”

Just as Hephaestus would kiss her, seal the eternal damnation the queen mother of the gods forced on to her, onto her, onto her and him, she locks eyes with Ares.

Ares has never been that subtle with his hunger for bloodshed. She winks. He smirked. A conspiracy. How exciting.

June weddings are overrated anyways.

-

Sometime in between, before Aphrodite disappeared...

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Tony growls, his eyes dark, angry embers of fire, making Aphrodite giggle in amusement as everything around them gets consumed by fire. "Is everything a fucking joke to you? Did you ever love me? Or did you just saw me as a plaything --" He let out another snarl, his anger reaching the depths of hell and its smoke dissipating to the heavens. "Wasn't it ever enough? Am I not enough? I gave you everything."

Aphrodite rolls her eyes and materializes a fan, it's getting too hot for her linking. "Good sex. Gifts." She listed as she fans herself. "Those are just shallow. I want something more, much deeper. And you can't give me that." She says with a sarcastic smile. "Arrange marriage never works out."

She snaps her fan shut and sighs dramatically. "What a mess." She muses as she turns her back against him. "Should go visit the spiders and see if they're okay..." She tells herself, the clank of her heels echoing above the crackling of fire.

Love's such a fickle thing. 

-

_“I’m a wife now.” Is absolutely something to want to aspire to…But you’re a wife to who…To what type of person? To what type of lover, friend, support system, parent? Are they even your equal?”_

“Your kid likes mine’s.” Peter chuckles as Betty tries to pretend that she isn’t watching Ned tinker with one of his father’s many suits. “And it’s mutual.”

They came into an agreement. Co-parenting and to dissolve the long rivalry between their family. To avoid losing any more of their kids…Aphrodite hopes that wherever Silena and Charles are, they’re happy.

“Let them be.” Tony chuckles, reaching to pet Dummy who came crashing, far too excited because he misses his mortal siblings.

“Mhmm.” Peter hums before he turns and busies himself with his web fluid. “You know…Spiders are good in weaving, connecting people and…Well, cutting said connections.”

“Is that why you started knitting scarves? Embracing your inner grandma?” Tony teases, earning himself a finger.

“What an ass.”

“So I’m told.”

-

That night, when the kids and Peter are fast asleep in the living room, he goes to work.

He stares at his arc reactor. Smiling as he grabs it, examining it’s features. Tony Star Has A Heart. Pepper has always been dramatic and that’s what he love about her.

He lights up the fire. It’s time to part ways with this metal contraption.

He has a ring to forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All other characters mentioned are from PJO/HOO/TOA.


	5. bonus + and the worst part is i'd do it all over again

"You have a metal arm?" Peter asks with fake awe as he grips Bucky Barnes' fist, tilting it to the side, oohing at it.  
  
-  
  
Ares never wanted more but to smash a wall. "So." He huffs, flexing his metal arm at Aphrodite who's pouring herself a glass of wine. "That's it? We're done?" He says, gesturing. "Right, we're just a tryst."  
  
"Don't pretend you didn't see this coming, baby." Aphrodite mocks, winking at Ares as she takes a sip of Antares. Wine never tasted this sweet.  
  
"It is a game." Ares muses, affronted, his anger, his hunger for revenge oozing out, gritting his teeth and with a snarl. "You're crazy. Fucking obsessive. Manipulative whore."  
  
"Am I suppose to feel bad for that?" Aphrodite fake gasps, placing a hand over her chest and pretending to wipe off tears. "Don't pretend you never enjoyed it."  
  
"It's not fair." Ares grits out, his chest constricting. "Did you ever love me?"  
  
"All's fair in love and war." Aphrodite sing songs, giggling childishly. "And to answer your question, of course I did. You think I don't love you after watching you throw tantrums for millenias? Senseless, stupid and agonizing, not to mention unnecessary bloodshed just because you're pissed off. If my love isn't enough then what is?"  
  
There was a pause and Ares let out the most gruttal snarl that could make even the most scariest monsters tremble like autumn leaves.  
  
"There it is." Aphrodite coos, her words sweet like a slice of moist, rich chocolate cake. "How predictable. Ever the Soldier that you are, could read you like how clear it is after a blizzard has passed."  
  
"You bitch."  
  
Aphrodite throws her head back, laughing in amusement, her eyes crinkling. "You've always loved it when I was your bitch."  
  
She then fixes him a look before uncrossing her legs, standing up and walking away, Alpine following after her wake.  
  
Ares glare hatefully at the bottle of Antares she left behind.  
  
_'You've always held that time when I left you to be exposed on Hephaestus' nets over my head every time.' Ares sighs, musing his hair in frustration. 'How many times do I have to apologize so you'd forgive me.'_  
  
_'Why, I already forgave you, baby.' Aphrodite says as she reapplies her mascara, that red lipstick he's always liked that she wore. 'I'm just reminding you. Soldiers are predictable.'_

Your move. 

-  
  
"Oh no." Peter sighs in annoyance. He could feel the impending headache.  
  
"Oh no!" Morgan giggles, watching as Ares and Hephaestus glare at each other angrily from the opposite end of the table. He isn't going to deal with their squabbles. Nope, it's gonna cause him wrinkles.  
  
Peter scoops Morgan up, Alpine stretching his limbs. "Say little miss, why don't we go out shopping?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, Venus Genetrix appreciates flowers, painted or not.
> 
> If anyone's wondering, I hc that Mr. Bucky Barnes Winter Solider Sir's Alpine is a Aphrodite Giant. 
> 
> For reference, you can view how the breed looks like: https://i.imgur.com/RJLJiXi.jpg
> 
> Their fur are thick, fitted for cold climates. High maintenance kitties, like our lovely Peter.


	6. mercury never burned so brightly. a retrograde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classical(? Pretty sure it is classical, or was it Hellenistic? Eh. I’m too pretty to think.) probs, gotta brush up on that but whatever, as I was saying, gods of various pantheons has always been the idealistic representation of mankind. I’m browsing Edith Hamlinton’s Mythology, Timeless Tales of Gods and Heroes because I’m bored and hmm, stories have always been interchanging. Like how The Fool Odyssey was on his way to find enlightenment as he explores The World, praying for Fortuna for luck.
> 
> Well, he has his cat with him anyways so he’s feeling lucky. And Athena’s patronage.

Between his siblings, Hades has always gotten the short end of the stick. He’s the eldest Olympian god. He should be the ruler of the skies. But no, Zeus, ever the upstart the he is, just had to have complete dominion and he’s stuck here, in the Underworld, with the endless chattering of the Erinyes and this three headed mutt.

Zeus has always been a cheater. What an inconvience.

“Of course, you spoiled pup.” Hades huffs, having no choice but to pet Cerberus’ middle head. The annoying mutt has been blowing off his ears with his whines. “Fine. Let’s take a walk.”

-

Kore. So that’s his name. He wonders if he’d like pomegranates…

-

With Death comes Rebirth. Ceres. Hades sister. Kinda crazy with her pet karpois.

“They’re cuties, brother.” Cres huffs, hugging one protectively.

-

He supposes he’s feeling generous and allow those moaning souls a chance of a new life on Earth. It’s too noisy for his own liking. And Proserpina hates distraction when she tends to her gardens.

-

“I’m off to farming with my mother.” Peter says, waving at him while he pets Cerberus, cooing at how much a good boy their guard boy is. “I’ll be back okay, Cerby? Mom and I just have to help plant, so that the mortals have enough to last the harsh winters.”

“You’d come back right?” Hades asks, tugging on Proserpina’s t-shirt as he puts on his converse.

“You know I always do.” Peter assures, pecking his cheeks.

“You swear on the River Styx?”

“I swear on the River Styx.”

The heavens rumbles, loud crackling of thunder and lighting.

It used to scare him, afraid of what the universe has planned for him.

It used to be a mockery.

-

“Now I gotta go.” Peter flails, grabbing his rice hat and his tools. Time to till the soil. “You know how impatient mom is. We don’t want a repeat of that.” Hades winces. Yeah, that wasn’t exactly fun.

-

He brings the flowers his consort pressed, dried just for him and sniffs its alluring scent.

-

“Hey mom?” Peter calls out, holding up his pointer finger where a rice paddy crab has latched on.

Ceres smiles, shaking her head fondly as Peter teases the crab, swinging it back and forth, until it drops back to the basin with the other crabs, and immediately one latches onto it, dragging its kind back down to the basin.

“You’ve always been afraid of them.” Ceres notes as she

Peter nods, sighing at how ridiculous it sounded now. “Yeah, mom. They sting like those honeybees.”

“Well,” Ceres says, bringing her hands together as she watches the crabs racing to one the other up. “I suppose we have dinner. It’s sunset anyways. Time to rest.”

“Grilled crabs with butter!” Peter cheers, bouncing in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always have troubled with words, quite not sure how to say things, too scared to voice out. In tarot deck, well the Major Arcana specifically, The Devil isn’t necessarily well, evil, sinister. Don’t get me wrong, The Devil can be just that. 
> 
> Well, I was born in Los Angeles City, Pampanga. Had a German shepherd named Cyber who died because my greedy father, forever the glutton that he is took the money meant for his medical treatment…The screams in Tartarus is such a beautiful melody, they say.
> 
> And the Tale of Hades and Persephone, and her mother, Ceres’ love has always been unconditional, willing to go through lengths.  
> Storge. Agape. Philia.
> 
> It’s always been in threes, I noticed. Hmm…


	7. end notes. i promise, this is the last chapter. the final nail to my coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numbers have powers. 7 virtues, 7 deadly sins. 
> 
> Listen the full mixtape for this fic here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1qt36FvGe2Lsr5FFYwxovX?si=LGTZHygVQSmoHq057qDsgw

Hi, I'm Vittoria. Well, it depends on who's asking exactly. I was born on the 8th of March, just when the ice is about to thaw, its blocks slowly chipping as the water peaks from the cracks, the gentle flow of and for the flowers to blossom.

My grandmother’s favorite flowers have always been lilies. If Chunhua wasn’t what I choose to represent who am I, I’ll go by Nari.

And in Asian literature, lilies has always been present in funerals. 

Lilith has always been a mean spirit, guilty motherfucker who’s always been guilty and made it her personal agenda to expose people. Was scared of the she demon. Perhaps it’s her own guilt for cheating on Adam with Samael and abandoning her children? That's why I'm afraid that I'd be like her. Oh how she got so greedy, always pretended to be the loving the mother that she never was. How desperate, lurking in the waters, ready to grab whoever’s that treads in her territory, similarly like the crabs Peter was afraid of. 

Oh, the scandal, the scalding tea. *eats popcorn dramatically*

Way to ruin a marriage and anger God. 

He knew Eve would be different. Made from Adam’s rib, close to his heart.

And Eve has never been afraid to face His wrath.

If you ever visit Philippines, try our aligue fried rice.

It’s worth the rise of your blood pressure.

Never be afraid of death. An ending. Because with death comes rebirth, another chance in this game of life.

With endings comes new beginnings. *blasts Iron Man 3, New Beginnings on maximum volumes*

After The Fool’s journey, he heads back home. 

The Devil sits on his throne, ever mighty that he is, radiating power and glory. ‘Are you ready for the world to see for who you truly are?’

‘Are you?’ The Fool challenges, cocking an elegant brow at him. Best not to provoke The Devil unless of course, you have a backbone. 'Oh,' The Fool tutted when The Devil's chiseled jaw drops. 'Did I hit a nerve?'

I don't need a dozen roses / You ain't gotta wine and dine me, no / I don't need a pretty poet / Ooh, gettin' all emotional / You gotta beg for it, beg for it / I wanna see you lookin' up / Baby I'ma need you to beg, beg beg for it //

I’ve always wanted to watch Queen’s Gambit.

If you fancy a reading of your own, you know where to find me.

It’s Pisces season after all and I feel generous. 

p.s. Comparative politics has always been my forte. *flips hair*

p.p.s. The Devil does wear Prada. How shameless. 

p.p.p.s. I watched too much Lucifer. Tom Ellis is such a charming man. It's funny how Chloe is ready to crack Lucifer like a stubborn pistachio nut that he is. 

Oh, time to fly back home. (Because pistachio shells does look like wings when forcefully spread open.)

**Author's Note:**

> “Love is the most powerful motivator in the world. It spurs mortals to greatness. Their noblest and bravest acts are done for love.” ― Rick Riordan
> 
> So I've been catching up with Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan and I was like, omg what if I apply the concept of the Greek gods mingling in the human world, add a twist with rebirth concept.
> 
> Also, yes I do hc that Aphrodite is NB because love knows no bounds, transcends beyond the psychical form of a person. Could be too much with its intensity and before you knew it, you're burning. Could turn the most selfless person into the most selfish little bitch.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you like this fic. It's fun exploring mythology and I have so many ideas in mind. Greek mythology has always been close and dear to me as it's my introduction to why I chose to be a politics student. 
> 
> I'm curious about your thoughts. Come yell at me in the comment section.


End file.
